


Cold Haily Windy Night

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [19]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Haily Windy Night

Oh let me in the soldier cried  
Cold haily windy night  
Oh let me in the soldier cried  
For I'll not come back again o

What the hell had made him agree to a group of students coming round tonight to go through some points on their dissertations? He must have been mad.

They were young, earnest, keen. And at least one of the girls had spent the entire time making puppy dog eyes at him. Connor had claimed yesterday over coffee that one of the lads clearly fancied him as well, but he’d put that down to one of Connor’s usual wind ups. He hadn’t seen any evidence of the supposed infatuation from that quarter himself, not yet, anyway.

Stephen sighed and announced a ten minute coffee break. It was 9 o’clock. He’d give them another hour and by then he’d be dying for a beer and some peace and quiet.

Outside his flat, the night had been getting progressively filthier. Horizontal sleet drove nastily against the windows and made him wish for once that he’d been domesticated enough to get blinds for the kitchen. It was the sort of night that improved with being tucked away safely, out of sight, out of mind.

He heard a noise and cocked his head to one side, listening. It sounded like the front door, but he couldn’t be sure. He shared an entrance with the flat downstairs and he knew his neighbour was in, so let her deal with it. He wasn’t expecting visitors, and if it was another student, it’d be one too many!

He flicked the switch on the kettle and wondered if he was going to be polite enough to offer them biscuits?

A rattle of something that sounded suspiciously like gravel hitting the window made him jump and spill the milk. Bloody kids! If they wanted trouble, they could have it.

He thundered down the stairs and yanked the outside door open, getting ready to yell at someone, anyone, for dragging him out of a warn flat and down into a draughty, unheated hallway.

“Fix your fucking doorbell, Hart!” grumbled a voice in the darkness. “And while you’re at it, complain to the Council about the lack of street lights. Oh, and try switching your mobile phone on. I was just about to give up and bugger off.”

“Any more demands?” asked Stephen, wondering what the hell had brought Ryan out here on a night like this, dressed in full combat gear.

For answer, the soldier pushed his way damply into the hall and shook himself like a large, wet dog. A not overly house-trained large wet dog, to be precise. He then proceeded to insinuate a very cold, clammy hand around the back of Stephen’s neck and haul him into a rough and remarkably thorough kiss.

An even colder hand wormed its way up the back of his shirt and Stephen’s yelp of protest was muffled against a pair of very insistent, freezing cold, lips. And as he hadn’t seen his lover for the past ten and a half, but hey who’s counting? days, he didn’t really mind too much that the hand bore a rather uncomfortable resemblance to a dead frog left out too long on a dissecting slab.

Ryan’s tac vest dug into his chest in all sorts of interesting and inappropriate ways, forcing Stephen to grab hold of it, just to keep upright under the onslaught of the soldier’s mouth. The butt of a pistol dug hard into one hip and he shifted position slightly for maximum effect. The thigh holster that Ryan had been experimenting with recently was bad for Stephen’s composure at the best of times and as he squirmed in the other man’s grip, his jeans already felt uncomfortably tight.

The sound of a door opening interrupted what was promising to be a moment of near-perfect lust. “Good God!” exclaimed his neighbour, before retreating in a hurry, slamming the door behind her in obvious disgust.

Stephen laughed breathlessly. “Ryan, would you mind telling me what the hell you’re playing at? You can’t walk around dressed like that in a residential area, it’s an offence against public decency.”

“Blame the Witch King,” muttered Ryan, burrowing a cold wet nose into Stephen’s neck, making him hope the resemblance to a dog was purely superficial and that the cause of the damp was nothing more than rain. “SO19 had an op on not far from here and wanted back up. There’s less paperwork if we do the shooting, so Lester did a favour for a mate of his in the police. Anyway, it makes a change from monsters.” Before Stephen had a chance to question him further, Ryan started to undo the buttons of his shirt, muttering, “Useless bloody intel. Spent five fucking hours traipsing round in the rain and all we did was scare a few kids and a cat.”

Strong hips continued to grind against Stephen’s and the tac vest continued its assault on his morals and he knew he was in danger of coming there and then. “These jeans were clean on this morning,” he protested, weakly.

“So start wearing pants,” said the soldier, clearly wholly indifferent to that as an excuse.

“I am!”

“Makes a bloody change,” commented Ryan and then the rasp of the tac vest against Stephen’s now naked chest coupled with one final thrust of black clad hips against his own was enough to finish him, and with a barely suppressed gasp, he came, fingers clutching at the material of his lover’s jacket, hips moving jerkily, mouth panting and open. Then he felt cold fingers slide down his ribs and start to undo the buckle of his belt.

Ryan clearly hadn’t finished yet.

Stephen just hoped that the students would stay where they were for at least the next ten minutes.

If anything came between him and the feel of Ryan’s tac vest on his naked back, he wouldn’t be answerable for his actions.


End file.
